


A Little DiNozzo goes a Long Way

by SunnyD_lite



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Season 1, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always hard starting a new job, but Kate thinks she's got it figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little DiNozzo goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Year of the Pig  
> A/N: Not quite what I thought I'd write but here we go

Kate smiled at the door guards' greetings, secure in the knowledge that she was twenty minutes early. That Gibbs would already be in was a given; she'd swear that he lived at the Navy Yard. She enjoyed the click of her heels as she crossed to the elevators. She might be new, but clearly Gibbs appreciated promptness. She was sure to beat DiNozzo in. It was Monday, she may not have been on the team long, but Mondays meant a letter to Penthouse style rundown of his weekend. THEN he'd ask for the same about hers. They were supposed to be professionals, something the for-now Senior Agent never acted. Even her brothers had better 'company' manners. She still wasn't sure how a jock cop got to be an agent in the first place. It didn't take a specialist in profiling to know "I smiled", wasn't an answer.

She entered the empty bullpen, noting that, as expected, Gibbs' gear bag was by his desk and an empty coffee cup was already in his garbage. She slipped behind her desk, dropping her own gear bag by her stored Reboks, and placing her purse in the locked drawer.

"Running late, Kate? Hey that rhymes, Late Kate." Tony was coming in the other side of the bullpen with a box which he dropped on the empty desk across from Gibbs'.

"It's before 8." Great. Jumping straight to the defensive.

"It's a dead petty officer is what it is, Todd." And her new boss walked in what might be interpreted as a whine.

"Gear up." At least she'd been spared the DiNozzo report.

Or so she'd thought.

They'd worked through lunch, by now she'd wised up and always carried a granola bar in her bag. They'd bagged and tagged, interviewed witnesses, interviewed persons of interest, and they were now waiting for Abby to process the evidence. In some places after twelve hours of solid work, they'd go home.

Instead they, well she and Tony, were eating Chinese takeout while Gibbs was in MTAC speaking with the DP's former CO. "Still say it's the spouse. Although I don't know how she managed to get through Basic with those bazoombas. Do they work as floatation devices for the swim test? Summer's about the same size. We were at the beach this weekend but we never made it into the water to test that theory." Tony, naturally had to cup his hands in front of his chest.

"Bazoombas? You're a pig, DiNozzo."

"How multicultural of you, but you're wrong Kate. Last year of the Boar was 95."

"Year of the Boar? That fits even better." Oh ya, having brothers was good for something.

A hand slapped the desk from behind her. "If you're bored you could try working." She didn't jump. If a few noodles slipped off her chopsticks, she pretended not to notice.

A paper trail, one CCTV video, and five minutes with Gibbs in Interrogation and then Tony was leading the husband to be processed for homicide.

"How did he know?" She'd whispered but, of course, Gibbs was there to hear it.

"Years as a detective, you think?"

"But he's so-"

The older man's lips twitched in what might be a grin. "Yes he is."


End file.
